Le complexe
by Sayuri Aoi
Summary: Luka vie un enfer à cause de ses cheveux et leur couleur... Que se passait-il si un jour, ces cheveux qui lui avaient causer tant de tristesse pouvaient lui permettre de connaître l'amour ? [Yuri]


_« Les Mots sont des armes, et elles sont d'autant plus puissante lorsqu'elles prennent vie au travers de la bouche. »_

* * *

Hello ! Je viens donc vous poster mes "Os" Miku x Luka, et certainement mes autres fictions. Je lisais souvent sur ce site, en l'occurrence beaucoup de Yuri. J'adore le Yuri \o. J'espère que mes textes vous plairont, et toutes les critiques me seront favorable, je vous remercie d'avance ! ^^' Bonne lecture ! Je tenais à préciser que celui-ci est mon premier Os, et que mes textes évolue au fur et à mesure, vous le remarquerez sûrement je pense.

* * *

Bien souvent on m'a fait des remarques très blessantes sur la couleur de mes cheveux. Ils sont rose pâle.

_« Génétiquement anormal »_

S'écrit toujours ma mère en s'en fichant complètement. Ces cheveux sont un fardeau, ils sont mon fardeau. Les gens me jugent tous, ils n'ont jamais ne serais-ce qu'une seconde voulu apprendre à me connaître, même pas mes parents.

Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, ni même pu avoir aucun ami. Personne ne m'aime. Mes parents s'adonnent à une vie rose comme symbole de joie en voyageant, et moi, j'ai la vie rose pâle comme symbole d'une frêle existence.

En plus d'avoir ses cheveux « louche » je m'appelle Luka, Megurine Luka plus exactement. Je suis actuellement au lycée, âgée de 18 ans j'ai raté pas mal de semestre.

Constamment habitée d'un mal-être, la nature ne m'en pas gâtée. Mes seins sont des obus omnipotent, extrêmement chiant de vouloir courir avec ce poids.

Journée spéciale. Une nouvelle élève va intégrer la classe, je me demande comment sera-t-elle envers moi. Malgré toutes les remarques, je garde espoir qu'un jour moi aussi je serais aimée et que tout cela cessera.

Alors que je rêvassais en regardant dehors et en me questionnant sur la nouvelle, Kaito, un mec qui déteste mes cheveux alors que les siens sont bleus foncés vient de faire son entré classe. Il se prend pour un dieu, mais c'est le dieu des cons. Je ne suis jamais vulgaire, je ne m'énerve jamais, mais avec lui c'est totalement différent. J'essaye néanmoins de rester calme. Depuis qu'on est au collège il n'arrête pas ses insultes, ou ses blagues stupides.

Autour de moi je vois tous les mots comme un ectoplasme qui tente de me dérober mon espoir d'être heureuse.

Je me sens si triste par moments, se faire juger comme si j'étais une bête au lieu d'un être humain. Nous autres humains oublions souvent que nous sommes juste des parasites clandestins.

Des murmurent s'élèvent dans un écho de stupidité, un véritable concert d'hypocrisie, je suis dans l'amphithéâtre du chaos.

La porte s'est entrouverte laissant apercevoir une fille plutôt petite, 1,40m voir 1,50 tout au plus. Ses cheveux étaient d'un azur resplendissant. Je me suis noyée dans cet océan de réconfort qu'elle représentait à mes yeux. Un _Ouah !_ est soudainement apparu, a ce même instant Kaito se tourne vers moi, et me lance : « Hey la moche, je crois que tu te sentiras moins seule avec ta couleur de cheveux trop laide ! »

C'était bas et puérile. Toute la classe s'est mise à rire, sauf elle, sauf moi, sauf le professeur qui l'a réprimandé mais comme d'habitude je n'ai rien répondu, j'ai subis en silence. J'ai soupiré un instant avant de m'engouffrer dans le regard de cette diva qui était debout devant tous, face à tous, ses humbles serviteurs.

Nos regards se sont croisés car elle avait entendu Kaito et sa remarque stupide. Lorsque ses yeux semblable a deux saphirs se sont dirigés vers moi, j'ai senti que mes yeux étaient rouillés, incapable de faire aucun clignement. Je ne pouvais rater aucune seconde en dehors de son image, mon cœur aller achevée une course folle en dehors de mon corps.

Après ce moment magique elle s'est assise un rang devant moi, mes yeux ne se détachaient pas de la nouvelle réalité que sa venue créait en moi. Cependant d'une lourdeur inattendu j'ai sombrée en sentant mes paupières devenu deux briques de ciment.

_« J'ai perdue, Morphée ta gagné »_

La sonnerie retentit, je sursaute en sortant de mon sommeil. Je regarde de toutes parts en cherchant un quelconque signe de vie humain en ce lieu vide. Dans mon dos j'ai entendu la voix cristalline d'un ange me parler.

« Enfin réveillée. Megurine Luka.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?!

- Peut-être parce que le professeur le criait sans cesse mais que tu ne te réveillais pas », répond-elle en riant.

Ah merde ! Je me mets à rire nerveusement, je ramasse mon cartable à toute vitesse mais sa douce main répandant chaleur a qui la touche ma frôlée.

« Enchantée, Hatsune Miku.

- E-Enchantée ! bégayais-je déstabilisée par sa main sur mon avant-bras.

- J'ai entendu cet abruti se moquer de tes cheveux, ou j'ai rêvée ?

- J'y suis habituée tu sais…

- Pas moi. Le dernier qui s'est moqué de moi a fini par se prendre un coup de chaise. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'me suis faite renvoyée. »

Lorsqu'elle me raconte cette anecdote des plus drôles et effrayantes, ses eux était remplit de joie, elle m'a rendu enjouée l'espace d'un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être folle !

« Tes cheveux sont magnifique »

La bombe a effet immédiat sur mon rythme cardiaque. C'est la première fois depuis que je suis née qu'on ose me dire ça. J'ai dû rêver… C'est ça ! Ses doigts se balade le long de mes longs cheveux, elle y prend du plaisir, elle aime ça.

J'ai sentie comme un feu s'accaparé de mes joues, elles sont devenues écarlates. J'ai rougie, c'est exactement cela.

« M-Merci, on ne me l'avait jamais dit.

- Y a un début à tout Luka.

- Tes cheveux sont également très beaux, ils sont vrais ?

- Hey ! Tu crois que je porte une perruque ?! »

Nous nous sommes regardées avant d'éclater de rire. Elle m'attrape la main et sans prévenir se met à courir m'entraînant dans sa course folle. Nous dévalons les escaliers sans prudence en accélérant chaque un peu plus la cadence.

Essoufflée et enfin arrivée sur le toit, je lui demande pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me fait courir ainsi. Elle me sourit et tourne mon visage de ses deux mains vers un magnifique couchée de soleil. Ce panorama était flamboyant.

Depuis ce jour, grâce aux moqueries de Kaito cet océan qu'est devenu Miku à mes yeux j'ai décidée de nager en elle.

Nous sommes devenus amies, je me sens vraiment bien à ses côtés, nous rions, nous révisons ensembles. Nous faisons le plus de chose possible ensemble. Chaque fois que Kaito s'apprête a lancer une blague elle lui balance un coup de pied dans ses… Comment disait-elle déjà ?

« Si t'ose balancer une blague de merde, je te remballe à coup de pied dans les boules ! »

Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre ce que signifiaient les boules. Venant de Miku sa me choquerais, je le sais. Miku est un ange plutôt énergétique, vulgaire, et dynamique. Nous sommes très différentes, son caractère est un opposé du mien bien souvent et pourtant nous ne pouvons être l'une sans l'autre.

A la fin des cours nous allons nous balader comme à notre habitude un peu partout en ville. Elle ne veut pas aller chez-elle, moi non plus, sa tombe bien. Nous avons vus des tonnes de couples de tenir la main, bécoter en paix. Miku ma regardée, j'avais remarquée qu'elle rougissait légèrement.

« Je me demandais… Ta déjà été amoureuse ?

- Non. Et toi ?

- N-Non plus ! répond-t-elle embarrassée.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis tu le savais ça ? »

Elle s'est figée longtemps, et d'un pas prompt et rapide elle a commencée à marcher, me laissant bien évidemment derrière. J'ai crié son prénom dans une vaine folie, elle n'a pas daignée jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

Assise sur un bac par ce départ brusque et incompris, j'ai senti que mon cœur se faisait percer par un clou qu'un marteau prenait un malin plaisir à marteler.

Il était 19h passé toujours aucun signe de sa présence. J'ai le droit de passer la nuit dehors de toute façon mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison, l'heure je m'en foutais un peu, je comptais plutôt le temps qui s'était écoulée depuis son départ. Exactement 1h a attendre dans le froid un retour incertain.

Je me lève abattue par une tristesse indomptable, elle ne reviendra pas. Pourquoi es-tu partie ainsi Miku ?

[…]

Mon réveil a sonné. Douche prise me voilà partie sans avoir pris le temps de déjeuner. Je m'inquiète énormément pour Miku. En rentrant en classe, elle était assise. Je lui ai pris la main et je lui ai demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était partie. Elle m'a regardée et n'a rien répondu. Elle baisse la tête en évitant mon regard. Je l'ai laissée et je suis allée m'assoir. Ferait-t-elle aussi le choix de m'abandonner comme les autres ? J'ai peur.

Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle me trouvait mignonne j'ai senti que mon cœur était devenue un athlète performant, et qu'il gagnait la médaille d'or pour avoir couru aussi vite.

Hey Luka, pourquoi tu m'attire autant ? Puis pourquoi je lui ai demandée si elle avait déjà été amoureuse ?!

Ses cheveux me fascinent… Ils sont tellement beaux. Sa façon d'être, si timide, et discrète par moment. Ses sourires, sa gentillesse.

A mes yeux elle est parfaite. Entre amies, c'est normal qu'elle m'attire autant ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Après avoir ressassé à chaque heure de cours par des tonnes de leçons et de mots a copier, je me suis rendu compte que son prénom de faufilait dans certaines de mes phrases. Merde.

Je relève la tête et sans m'en être rendu compte il ne restait qu'elle et moi dans la salle de classe. Comme le premier jour, elle s'est endormie et n'a pas bougée d'un cil.

Elle est si belle… Son visage me donne tellement envie de m'approcher, de sentir son souffle, son parfum, de connaître sa douce et enivrante saveur, de goûter à ses lèvres fines et rosée d'un pâle.

Il fallait cependant que je sorte ses idées de ma tête, que penserait-elle si elle entendait de tes mots ?

Je décide de ranger mes affaires et les siennes. Je l'ai vue s'émerveillée et atteindre la réalité d'un battement de cils semblable aux battements d'ailes d'un papillon. Elle m'a vue m'occuper de ses affaires, et sa douce voix ma remerciée. Cependant, ce _merci_ a été suivi d'une phrase plus ou moins agaçante.

« Je ne supporte plus ton silence. Miku, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

Ses yeux se sont plongés dans les miens. Ils ont perturbés tout ce qui m'appartient et mon athlète s'est réveillé, il reprend sa fulgurante course. Je voudrais te répondre mais je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots.

« Miku parle-moi… »

Je n'en pouvais plus de voir cette détresse faire d'elle une carte maitresse dans ce courage qui me manquait. Ses mains ont attrapées mon visage, son souffle effleurait ma peau. Ma raison va lâcher et être au frôlement entre la réalité et le désir.

Mes lèvres se sont approcher des siennes, attirée par Luka, cette fille qui vivant dans les ténèbres. Ses lèvres ont un léger goût de fraise, elles sont délicieuses.

Au fond de moi une chaleur envahie mon corps, des frissons me parcourent et m'attire dans une fausse joie. Je recule brusquement en me cognant contre une table. Luka avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, elle pose ses fins doigts sur ses succulentes lèvres. Elle semble vraiment avoir été déboussolée.

Pourquoi j'ai fait cette connerie ?! Je me relève prête à fuir. Luka m'attrape le bras, hors de question qu'elle me lâche. D'un ton ferme elle me lâche un : « Attends ». Je baisse la tête en cherchant à créer une barrière infranchissable entre son regard et le mien. Pardon Luka…

« C'est pour ça que tu mas demander si j'avais déjà été amoureuse ?

- Je l'ai posée sans savoir pourquoi.

- Tu… Ressens souvent ce genre d'attirance pour toutes les filles ?

-Non c'est la première fois… Excuse-moi. Je sais que ça va te paraître…

- Etrange ? Non pas vraiment. J'ai aimée ce baiser. Sa ca va te paraître bizarre. »

J'en suis étonnée. Je ne m'attendais pas, vraiment pas à ça. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Je suis embarrassée.

« Miku ?

- Oui ? »

Elle ma sourit puis ses bras enlaçant mon cou on attirer comme un aimant ses lèvres aux miennes. Ce baiser était torride, emplis de passion. Les feux de l'envies se sont montrés. Ils étaient là.

Avant même que sa langue ne demande accès a ma bouche je l'avais déjà entrouverte de plaisir. Champs libre, champs occupés par une danse inconnue perdant toute innocence. Ses mains se laisse glisser sur mon cou, notre baiser intense nous laisse alors à bout de souffle. Plus rien n'existe, ni la morale, ni le monde, ni les autres, juste nous deux. Filles, ensembles, et embrasées par les flèches de Cupidon.

Elle met fin au baiser. Ce baiser est si divin que j'avais l'impression de me faire parcourir par une experte en la matière. Experte grâce au courage, ou bien par la folie. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie réellement ? Je cherche le pourquoi de cette inclination.

Nous sortons ensemble depuis ces baisers échangés. Nous avons décidé de ne pas nous cacher. On s'en fout du monde, on s'en fout des autres.

Nous voilà lancés contre les préjugés d'une société bien trop occupés a engendrés plus de haine, plus de suicide, plus de peine, plus de chercheur de mort.

Malgré cet élan de bravoure, ils nous restaient un souci : ses parents. J'habite seule, mais elle non. J'aurais voulu l'héberger chez-moi, la kidnappée et la garder rien que pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Miku avait 16 ans. On me traiterait de pédophile ou je ne sais trop quoi, juste car je suis majeur. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.

Ils ne sont au courant de rien, elle n'a encore rien dit. Je lui demande toujours de ne pas se presser pour leur dire, de toute façon avec ou sans leur consentement nous sommes bien et ça le restera, mais d'un ton très ferme la rendant encore plus mignonne qu'à son habitude elle répète : « Tu… Tu es ma petite amie, autant qu'ils le sachent ! »

Chacune de ses petites grimaces sur cette frimousse si adorable font de Miku ma bien-aimée, et surtout celle qui ma sortit de cet abandon où m'avais laissée cette vie, incapable d'accepter de simples cheveux, ou de simples choses. Souvent c'est ainsi, ils refusent tous des choses différentes, mais dorénavant je m'en fiche à ses côtés.

J'ai bien fais de garder espoir qu'un jour toute cette souffrance deviendrait un ancien souvenir. Mais il est vrai qu'il m'a été très dur de croire qu'une lumière apparaîtrait dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

[…]

J'accompagne Miku raconté notre relation à ses parents. Je suis sceptique de son choix. Pendant notre marche, sa main jointe a la mienne, je la sentais trembler légèrement.

« Miku tu n'es pas obligée de te forcer à le dire, et tu le sais.

- Je le dois ! Je n'aime pas me cacher, surtout contre des préjugés inutiles. Je t'aime plus que tous ses préjugés… Et tu le sais. Qu'importe de vivre notre amour dans l'orage. »

Ses mots m'ont fait frissonner, son attitude m'a fait me rendre compte l'espace d'un instant que je n'avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. C'est toujours es « moi aussi » mais jamais des « Je t'aime ». Il serait temps, n'est-ce pas ?

« Miku ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime. »

Dans un sursaut je la vois sourire d'un air béat, la satisfaction se lisait sur son visage, évidence a tout mystère, nous voilà parties, main dans la main, confronter ensemble ses parents, mais pas que.


End file.
